The Kamikaze Typhoon
The Kamikaze Typhoon is one of the official Tag Teams that appear in Rumble Roses XX. It was formed by and is comprised of Reiko Hinomoto and Noble Rose to compete with the other teams for the Tag Team Championship title. They are a positively-oriented team (with both partners being Babyfaces). The Kamikaze Typhoon can also be viewed as one of the more successful partnership in the game since Reiko and Fujiko are sisters. Team Overview From a young age, Reiko and Fukiko grew up learning martial arts from her mother, the famous female wrestler Kamikaze Rose. Despite going their separate ways for a while, both have become well-rounded fighters in the ring. Reiko is the faster, quicker and more agile of the two. She also has more reach and endurance, compared to her sister. But Noble Rose is more powerful and can perform more high-flying moves. This combination of speed and strength, combined with Reiko's and Fujiko's heritage of professional wrestling, The Kamikaze Typhoon is one of the most formidable and well-rounded Tag Teams in the game. Team Dynamic Because Reiko and Fujiko are sisters, they have a strong connection with one another. That being said, they will do whatever it takes to protect each other. When Fujiko was under the alias of Evil Rose, she has no control in her aggression and destroys everyone in her path, under the command of Anesthesia. But when Fujiko comes into contact with her little sister, Reiko, she began to show signs of resistance. Despite not being totally free from Anesthesia's control, she comes to the aid of her sister when Reiko is in trouble. On the other side, Reiko also detected that her sister was underneath the mask of Evil Rose. While she didn't understand her sister's motivations, Evil Rose does come to rescue Reiko from Anesthesia. Reiko finally was able to turn the favor by bringing Fujiko back to normal. With her sister's help, Reiko was able to defeat the cybernetic clone of her mother, Lady X. Fujiko and Reiko share a strong bond with one another and will protect each other. This can be seen during their entrance. Reiko stands on the ramp, waiting for her partner. When she looks above the titantron, she finds her sister standing on top of the screen and watching out for her. Not only that, but Reiko and Fujiko are almost completely in sync when they dance with each other during their entrance. As a bonus, Reiko and Fujiko sings their entrance theme as they make their way down to the ramp. Reiko and Fujiko are strong fighters, capable of protecting themselves. But whenever one is in danger, the other will be there to rescue their sister. Both Reiko and Fujiko will willingly interfere in matches to assist each other in avoiding a loss by breaking their partner out of a hold or stopping them from being pinned. If the person that their partner is fighting is driven close enough to their Team's corner, the AI-controlled partner will restrain them (without prompting). This act allows their partner to attack the defenseless opponent. Double X Move Kamikaze Superkick A special tag team throw that can be performed while facing the front of the team's standing opponent. Only the team of Reiko Hinomoto and Noble Rose can execute this move. It begins with both Reiko and Noble Rose standing on the apron, with their opponent standing in the middle of the ring. Reiko and her sister vaults on top of the top rope and springboards upward. They performed a few twist in turns in midair, while in sync with one another. Once Reiko and Noble Rose reaches their opponent, they both plant their feet into their opponent's stomach, knocking backwards and folding them in half. Entrance Trivia Category:Tag Teams